Darkness of the Moon
by Krissi297
Summary: Kristina is just a normal girl... Good parents, school, a best friend, and a crush. Everything seemed normal... Until now.
1. Chapter 1: The Bus Ride

**Chapter 1: The Bus Ride**

I watched him.

That's all I ever do anymore is watch him.

I pressed my palm against the glass of my window, gazing outside into the forest a little away from my backyard. I had a perfect view of it since there were no trees or bushes blocking my way. My eyes were fixed on one thing.

The grey wolf with blonde hair and green eyes. What's the weirder thing? He was staring right back at me as though he was… Challenging me. Challenging me to get out of the house and stop being such a scaredy cat. Challenging me to go with him.

I leaned my forehead against the windowpane and let out a small sigh, watching as my breath fogged up the window, momentarily blocking my view of the wolf. With my pinkie finger I carefully smudged the fog away…

… Only to see that the grey wolf wasn't there anymore. "Damn…" I muttered underneath my breath. This always happens. Every time I look away from the window, or something blocks my view of the forest, that wolf just vanishes. Sometimes I wondered if the wolf was a freaking ninja or something…

The doorbell rang. I glanced over at my clock with a small sigh, got up, grabbed my book bag, and started down the stairs. "Don't worry, Kristina! I'll get it!" My little sister's shrill voice rang through the house. I glared at her. It was only 7 in the morning… Why was she yelling?

Why was somebody ringing the doorbell at 7 in the morning?

By the time I got down the stairs, my sister was at the front door, talking to what looked like to be my friend Alex. I rolled my eyes slightly, jumping the last two steps and fast walked over to the door.  
>"Alexandria…" I dared using the name she absolutely hated. My sister carefully backed away without making a noise as I glared at my best friend. "What in the world do you think you're doing ringing my doorbell so early? You're lucky my parents are heavy sleepers…"<p>

Alex rubbed the back of her neck nervously… It was something she did all the time when she was put on the spot. I even took over her habit and do that now whenever a teacher asks me a difficult question in math… One that I don't know the answer to.

"I was gonna wait till you came outside, but I thought otherwise considering you scare so easily." Alex smirked, and for once, she was right. "Anyways," she continued, taking her iPhone out of her pocket, her grin getting bigger. "guess who asked me to company him during the School Social in two weeks?" she nearly squealed.

I mentally slapped myself in the face and shook my head, motioning for Alex to step outside. She did so and I followed her, quietly shutting the door behind me. "Oh, I don't know," I said sarcastically, glancing at my watch. It was 7:05. My bus came in three minutes. "but you can tell me on the way to the bus stop… I don't want to be late."

We went down the block, and Alex gave me her cell phone. I quickly scanned through the text messages and rolled my eyes at the name she added this boy as… "Uh, Alex… What will your parents think when they see a contact named 'My Future Husband' on your phone?"

"They don't bother to look at my phone. Besides, it's passcode locked, and I have a passcode that NOBODY could figure out. Except me, of course… But that's besides the point. Can you BELIEVE that Jake had asked me out? I can't!"

"Technically, he had asked you to the School Social… He never said 'Can you go out with me'."

"Don't ruin my moment. ANYWAY, you should totally hook up with Daniel. We can go on a double date to the Social. It'll be a blast!"

My eyes widened a bit and I tried to hide my blush as Danny's name was mentioned. I didn't like how Alex calls him by his actual name, since almost EVERYONE calls him Danny except for a few friends of his, but I knew who she was talking about. "You know he doesn't like me." I said hopelessly.

"Oh of course he does… You just don't see it." Alex smiled at me.

We had reached the corner right on time. The bus was picking up the 6th graders and almost took off until the driver saw us. We walked into the bus and I sat in one seat, and Alex sat in the seat across the isle.  
>To avoid anymore conversation about Danny or the School Social all together, I took my iTouch out of my pocket and quickly put the earbuds in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex do the same, and I was relieved that our morning conversation time was over. I scanned through my songs, picked a random tune, and glanced out the window, thinking. How could Alex be asked to the Social before me? I mean, I'm not a popular girl, but it's not like I can't get a date… Right?<p>

_I must really have self esteem issues, don't I?_ I thought to myself. That had to be the only explanation.

I started to pay attention to my music. Well, tried to. The song that was playing was reminding me of Danny… Hell, any song that was being played reminded me of Danny. Ugh. I hate this.  
>Danny is my friend, and we've only been friends for maybe a month or two, but that doesn't really mean much. We talk sometimes and share music on the bus and stuff, but, sadly, I have closer friends than him. I wanted to change that.<p>

A sudden bounce on the seat made me turn my attention from the window and out towards the isle.

I almost slammed my head into his if I wasn't looking. The first thing I saw were his green eyes, then his blonde hair and cute smile came into view.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I saw Danny mouth. I realized the music was still blasting in my ears.

I quickly said, "Okay… It's okay," with a small smile and turned my head back to the window. He was listening to his music as well, most likely the complete opposite of mine.

Well, crap… Total conversation killer right there, huh?

Thankfully his appearance on the bus meant we were almost at school…

And almost being at school meant that maybe I could relax for once… Especially since Danny wasn't in any of my classes…

Out of the corner of my eye, I kept looking at him. His head was against the seat in front of us, and his eyes were closed. P_oor Daniel_… I thought. _He prolly didn't get a lot of sleep last night… At least he isn't alone in that one._

I let him be so he could get a small power nap before we reached the school.

One thing I couldn't stop thinking about, though…

That wolf who lives in the forest right behind my house… With his green eyes, blonde hair, and cute wolfy smile…

**A/C: There you have it guys! Chapter one of my new original story, "Darkness of the Moon". I suck at making names so it has this name… ANYWAYS, I'll be uploading chapter 2 soon once I finish editing it up as long as you guys want more! Give me some reviews and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Didn't see That one Coming

**Chapter 2: Didn't see That one Coming**

We were almost at the school.

My iPod was dead by now… Suckish time to die, too. We had hit some really heavy traffic on the way here. Turns out there was a car crash up the road. The police had to close off the street it was so bad.

"Y'know, I think Deer are trying to get back at us."

I turned my head, surprised Danny was talking to me. "Huh?" I asked stupidly. "Get back at us? What do you mean?"

"Y'know… We hunt Deer. Deer don't like it, so they throw themselves in front of cars to try and wipe out another person from this world." Danny smiled a bit. "They want to get back at us for going into their homes and shooting them, so they jump in front of cars and try to kill us."

My eyes widened a bit. "I wouldn't be surprised if that was what really was going through a Deer's head. Animals these days have been acting strange…" I trailed off.

Danny nudged me. "Why aren't you still listening to your music?"

"Died."

"Ah… You can listen with me." He took his left earbud out of his ear and handed it over to me. "That is, if you want to."

"Of course I do. I'd rather listen to music than all of this screaming on the bus." I was right, too. My bus had to be one of the noisiest, especially with the new 6th graders… Our bus driver didn't go one day this year without screaming at us to shut up.

I put the earbud in my ear and was immediately greeted by Danny's rock music. I didn't mind it, but honestly, I didn't and still don't like rock music that much. It was bearable, and I was sharing it with my crush, so I didn't care at the moment.

"Now that I think about it," I heard Danny murmur, "I've been reading the newspapers and watching the news and there's been a lot of Deer hit crashes lately." I glanced at him and he looked as if he was in deep thought.

I looked out my window and noticed we were moving again. I swallowed slightly. We were taking the back way… The way where the road is smack in the middle of a forest. I've heard that drivers had hit Deer a lot on this road, especially at night. I glanced at the clock on Danny's MP3 player and stifled a sigh. It was 7:40... We weren't going to make it to the school by 7:45...

"Well it's Springtime. The Deer are coming out from their hiding places." I suggested with a shrug. It was true. Winter I barely see any animal out. Now that it's Spring I've seen so many rabbits and squirrels and chipmunks… Not one Deer, though.

"Oh well. I don't hunt, so I don't think they'll be after me. My friends, on the other hand…"

We both chuckled and I sighed quietly again out of happiness. Small conversations with Danny like these just made me smile and feel all warm inside.

I turned to look at him, and noticed he was looking at me. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and opened my mouth, ready to say something…

I was so lost in his gaze I didn't really pay attention to the sudden swerve of the bus.

I didn't really even feel the impact that followed.

**A/C: Pretty boring chapter, I know, but as the story progresses, it will be more exciting. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolf

**Chapter 3: The Wolf**

The first thing I remember is opening my eyes. My head ached and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I glanced over and noticed that the glass was broken. Huh… Weird. Then I looked a bit lower and saw the glass sticking out of my arm, blood running down the seat and staining the floor below me.

"What… The hell…" My voice was dry and tired, and that's when I realized I was panting. My senses were all over the place right now. I felt as though I was underwater. The sounds were so muffled I couldn't make anything out.

Then my senses came back to me fully.

Screams suddenly filled my ears and my vision got sharper. I glanced around wildly, immediately noticing that Danny wasn't there. The bus was tipped on its side almost. Tree branches were sticking through the glass, and there was a distinct smell of gas in the air…

I swallowed and closed my eyes after I had realized I was the only one left in the bus. The emergency exit closest to me was on the left side of the bus, and I was on the right side. Apparently the back emergency exit must have been jammed because they weren't using that to get me out.

I tried to call for help but I was too weak to speak. I faintly heard voices screaming, "KRISTINA'S STILL IN THERE!" "YOU NEED TO GET HER OUT!" "I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL BE BEFORE THE BUS BLOWS!"

Well, crap… That's what the gas was.

I suddenly heard MORE screaming, but this alarmed me. "What the hell is that?", I heard. "It… It's a wolf!" I immediately recognized Alex's shrill screaming above everything and everyone else. "It's going towards the bus! Someone stop it!"

A… Wolf? Hah… Wouldn't have it been funny if it was my wolf…

A large slam on one of the windows startled me, but I was too lazy to open my eyes again. I just wanted to get to sleep…

Then I felt it. My eyes flew open and suddenly I was staring into the green eyes of a massive grey wolf with blonde hair.

I would have screamed, but again, I didn't have the energy to. All the energy I had was enough to just stare at the wolf as it carefully maneuvered me from the seat. I grabbed onto his fur and held on for dear life.

_I'm dying, aren't I? _I thought to myself. _I must be hallucinating. Wolves can't have hair. _I chuckled mentally, but the feel of his fur underneath my shaking hands made me wonder if this was a dream or not…

I was suddenly on this wolf's back and I realized that he was a lot taller than I had expected him to be, almost the size of a horse! But again, I wondered if I was just hallucinating. My thoughts trailed off when he burst through another window, shattering the glass and nearly hitting me with it. I heard the screams again and had a quick second to look at my busmate's faces before the wolf took off into the woods with me on his back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dead deer laying a little bit away from where the bus had crashed.

**A/C: This chapter really doesn't make sense… I can't really word things right but hopefully you know what's going on. ^^; Chapter 4 coming soon!**


End file.
